Ad-hoc networks provide for rapid and informal assembly and dispersal of groups of communicating devices, as member nodes come into contact with one another and transmit messages. A mesh network comprises a plurality of nodes that cooperate to transmit messages, with some of the nodes serving as relays for other nodes. A node may be any suitable wireless device, such as a cellular telephone, wireless network station or access point, or the like, having the capability to transmit and receive messages using mechanisms that can also be used by other nodes in the network.
In order to provide for a higher quality of service for all nodes, it may be desirable for all capable nodes within a geographical vicinity to join in a single network. This approach increases the number of possible relay stations and helps insure the delivery of messages. However, users of some of the nodes may have shared interests with one another and may identify themselves to one another as members of a group. These users may not share a similar level of shared interests with other nodes in the vicinity.